Sweet Revenge
by Darkname
Summary: Hermione has tricked Draco into going out with her as pay back for him laughing at all the couples and their loving ways. Can she get Draco's friends to do the same thing? Do they fall in love?  Rated T just in case.


Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer – This is TOTALLY AU of Hermione and Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts. I do not own, yet, and probably never, any of the Original Harry Potter Characters. However, I do own the wondrous plot.

Beta'd by – Thank you so much! love ya

**Chapter One: The Burrow**

"Ginny, I need some help." Hermione said approaching the redhead.

"Wait, _what_!" Ginny said at Hermione's request. Not once in all the time Ginny had known Hermione has she asked for help. _Not once!_

"I need some help in an area of your expertise Ginny." Hermione said.

"Well, step into my office," Ginny said heading towards her dormitory.

There was only one other fifth year in the dorm who, with a nod from Ginny, left. Alone, the two girls walked over to sit on Ginny's bed. Casting _Muffliato_ towards the door, Hermione began explaining.

"I'm fed up with Draco and his taunting of the couples throughout the school. He sent Ally to the hospital wing for a calming potion after asking Demetrius how he could kiss her that duck beak for a mouth that she has. _And he agreed with Draco!" _ Hermione said her cheeks turning red.

"Really, I heard him apologizing for something just a bit ago." Ginny replied.

"Well, yeah any guy would once his girlfriend threatened to break up, no?" The older of the two said, recollecting information on Draco's antics.

"Ok, I get your point." Ginny said, scooting around a bit on her bed. "So, how can I help you?"

"Well," Hermione paused. "_How can I put this?"_ she thought to herself. _"I want to get back at Draco for what he did and have his friends laughing at him for it. _If they dared…" "I want to give Draco a taste of what he's doing to everyone. See how he likes being laughed at for liking someone…"

Ginny thought for a moment, racking her mind for some sinister plot. After a few minutes she had worked something out. "I got it!" The redhead cheered and explained what was to be put into place for Hermione's revenge to happen. Pureblood stuck up _prat_, Draco Malfoy is going to date, (in his own words,) _that _mudblood _Granger._

__

That's how the start of Christmas holidays went. Ginny and Hermione spent the first week at the Burrow _preparing what they would need for this task. Potions were made, stories were thought up, and guys were left out of the loop. Mrs. Weasley protested the idea of course but the two found a way out of the situation. _And_ with the help of Fred and George, they would be able to get the potion into the grounds, into a pasty, and into Draco Malfoy's mouth. _

_Of course Harry and Ron were suspicious of their secrecy and attempted at every moment to discover their plans. Extendable Ears were used as well as a muggle device Harry had thought of using called a _Tape Recorder_ however those two tactics backfired at the preparedness of the two girls. _

"You'll find out when we get back to Hogwarts." They would say in unison each and every time Ron or Harry asked what they were up to.

"Worse then Fred and George, those two," Ron said, nodding in the general direction of his sister and Hermione "we can't even hear bangs and swashes." Ron would say in frustration.

_With plans made and dates set, Hermione and Ginny were prepared to execute their revenge on one unsuspecting, blonde slytherin. They had Fred sending a late Christmas present, a small bottle of "perfume" from their joke shop to both the girls and George was sending a shipload of canary creams, to the _Burrow_. Once concocted, the treat would be forwarded to Draco to arrive on Draco's bed the morning after they arrived. Draco would get one surprise shock on his bed when he woke up. _

The four friends had snowball fights in the snow, sometimes taking up most the daylight, then spent the evening sipping hot cocoa by a roaring fire. Harry and Ginny snuggled up close by the fireside while Ron and Hermione merely shared a blanket, inches of space between them.

"Let's go for a walk," Ginny suggested, standing up and stretching her legs. They had stayed inside today, helping Mrs. Weasley prepare the house for its Christmas guests the next day.

"Gin, it's nearly sunset." Ron protested, merely being to lazy to get up and walk.

"Exactly Ronald, it'll be romantic." Ginny looked from Ron to Hermione then at Harry and herself. As hard as they had tried, they just could not get the two together. Harry suggested one more try before they return to school. Though Ginny was against it as it would ruin their plans for Draco, she obliged to give it one last _try. _

So, reluctantly Ronald asked Hermione to join him on a walk in the sunset. Hermione, stuck by Ginny's glare… accepted. Once the quartet had bundled up for the walk they set out. Ron and Hermione, hand in hand ahead of Ginny and Hermione. When the forward couple was a good ten yards ahead of the latter, Ginny wheeled Harry around and pulled him towards the shed. Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny but didn't object. It was very hard to get any private time at the _Burrow_ and only the moon knew just how much they both wanted and needed the time.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron were oblivious to the fact that the second couple had not caught up to them, nor could they hear them.

Ron was the first to speak. "So, Hermione, what have you and Ginny been up to? Keeping yourselves hauled up in her room for hours on end."

"Well," Hermione said, "we have been planning something…interesting… for the return to Hogwarts," she looked over at Ron while she spoke. "And no, I won't tell you what we're up to. Sorry."

"Wasn't going to ask," Ron said snubly. He stopped walking, his wrist being yanked by Hermione before she realized he had stopped. The force of his abrupt stop pulled Hermione close to him. Staring into each others eyes Hermione smiles shyly. Ron, however, put his free hand on her cheek and kissed her, slowly, but with meaning. Hermione, shocked, pulled back. Letting go of Ron's hand she looked him in the eyes, then quickly turned away.

"It's almost dark, we should go back."

It took them twenty minutes to fast-walk back to the _Burrow_. Neither of them felt much like talking and went up to their rooms, joined, ten minutes later by Ginny and Harry.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered once the house had gone quiet.

"Hmm?" Ginny replied sleepily.

"I cant do this… I… Ron… Draco…" Hermione sat up in her bed. What was she thinking? She couldn't date Draco. She liked Ron, _a lot!_ But Draco… in his own way.. was rather attractive, smart, and funny. (Even if his laughs weren't all that nice.)

"Granger, this was your idea wasn't it? What happened?" _"My worst fears have come alive! Hermione is falling for Draco! Okay… wait… this isn't that bad really. After all, they would make a good couple… Interesting" _Ginny thought to herself…

"Ronald kissed me today, while we were out walking. I don't think I can go on with the plan. What about Ron…?" Hermione said getting out of bed.

"You liked Ron before the plan right? You'll like him after. Problem solved." Ginny said following Hermione pace around the room with her eyes.

"But that's just it, what if Ron doesn't like me for this afterwards, Ginny?" She said, almost stubbing her toe on a loose floorboard.

"Well, my brothers a prat. He should have asked you out back in third year right? He's had plenty of chances since. Feelings for Ron didn't stop you from dating Krum right? So don't let them stop you now." _Unless, Hermione dear… you are afraid you have more feeling for Draco Malfoy. _Ginny added silently. "Problem solved. Good night!" The girl pulled her eiderdown over her head and snuggled deep into her bed extracting as much warmth as possible. She heard Hermione climb back into her own bed and whisper '_Night_ to Ginny before both girls fell asleep.

The hours before Christmas dinner flew by faster than a rogue blodger trailing you. The table had to be set in the kitchen, dished washed, places set and food cooked. By the time even rolled around Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley were all in need of a nice hot meal and early sleep. Sitting on the sofa sipping eggnog, (made by Harry and Hermione as a special treat to the wizarding family) the group waited for Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Remus, Tonks, and other fellow order members to arrive. Mrs. Weasley set a place for Percy as well but she was the only one who had a shred of hope left that he would show.

Fred and George were the first to arrive, winking at Ginny and Hermione they sat at their old places around the overextended wooden table. Quickly following them were Mr.Weasley and Tonks. Later, Remus, Kingsley, and Mad-Eye showed up to enjoy a wonderous meal.

Halfway through dinner an owl arrived and landed in from of Molly.

_Mother, I will not be able to attend Christmas dinner with you and the family this evening. My best wished and Happy Christmas! _

_Percy._

_P.S., I've sent presents!_

Harry gave everyone the same thing, I box of instant eggnog and a jar of neverending fire. In return he received a book from Hermione, a painting of herself from Ginny, another book from Remus, some dark detector object from Mad-Eye, joke items from Fred and Georges latest release, Quidditch gloves from Ron and a note from Tonks saying that if Harry needed help with Ginny or any other girl, all he had to do was ask the enclosed piece of paper the question and it would instantly help.

Percy's presents however, did not arrive until the late Christmas day and no one really minded them at all. A good night's sleep, a day of packing, and an early floo to _The Leaky Cauldron_ had the Hogwarts students back on the train and on their way to another term of magic, drama, and a splash of trickery.

A/N – This was originally a one-shot, however the background info given here was needed for the actual plot to be understood. Also, I've gotten more brilliant ideas so it will probably be quite a few chapters. Im planning on atleast 15.. maybe less.. maybe more..


End file.
